


Magical Tricks And Sexual Treats: Kagari's Curse

by Schelet



Series: Tricks & Treats [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, Curses, F/F, Fingering, French Kissing, Groping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hint of romance, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: Hannah and Barbara are walking through the empty town streets on yet another Halloween night, prepared to combat any love potions or love bees that come their way, but what they didn't prepare for was Akko Kagari and the goblin chasing after her. After Akko is stricken with an ancient curse, Hannah and Barbara become the only hope Akko has to break it. Is Hannah really willing to go through with this for the girl she despises?





	Magical Tricks And Sexual Treats: Kagari's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sequel to my original Halloween fic, now this series is a proper trilogy! This is a fair bit longer than the other two, but it also has a lot of silly things going on because I had a ridiculous idea for making the plot work and ran with it. I also tried to toss in a little bit of feelings between Hannah and Akko for fun, but not too much. Maybe for the future!  
Let me know if you figure out who Hannah and Barbara are dressed as, and as always tell me what you think about the fic!

“BOO!”

“WAAAH!”

An orange pumpkin pail flew high into the air with candy flying out from its opened top. A shower of treats fell to the ground as the plastic pumpkin crashed against the cold cement of the sidewalk. A cool gust of air brushed through the street, causing the pail to roll on its side until it bumped into a shoe.

“_Hannaaah!_ You're so mean! Don't sneak up on me like that!”

Hannah snickered to herself, amused with her prank, “Aw, come on Barbara! It's Halloween, scaring and getting scared is part of the fun!”

Barbara huffed as she frowned, “I don't like being scared! And you made me spill all of my candy!”

Hannah couldn't contain her grin as she attempted to apologize, “Okay, I'm sorry. I'll help you pick up your candy.”

“Meanie...” Barbara murmured, albeit not so seriously.

The two girls kneeled down and began plucking the pieces of candy one by one, dropping them into the pail with the wind occasionally disturbing their skirts. Hannah had her hair down and was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a blue ribbon tied around the collar and a deep blue vest with golden trims and buttons, with one panel of the vest folding over the other; a teal tartan skirt rested upon her waist along with a small belt-satchel, and her legs were adorned with black thigh-high socks and sturdy brown knee-high boots. Barbara wore a neatly fastened white long-sleeve shirt with a frilled strip running down the center of it, which tucked into a red tartar skirt with a wide waistband hugging to her stomach with black stockings and her ordinary shoes; additionally, she also wore a small pair of red wings on her back, a lengthy red tail on her behind, and a pair of dark horns which curved forward on top of her short wine-colored hair.

After finally placing the last piece of candy back into Barbara's pail, the two girls stood up and exchanged mixed glares. Barbara still seemed annoyed, while Hannah tried to hold an innocent smile on her face. Hannah reached into her own pumpkin and pulled out a few pieces of candy which she dropped into Barbara's, and her frown quickly turned into a warm smile.

“I'm glad you're not mad anymore!” Hannah stated, somewhat unsure of herself.

“Absolutely!” Barbara perked up.

The two girls continued walking down the empty streets, a chilling silence falling upon the town as the night went on. The only sounds the girls could hear were the wind occasionally picking up, the tapping of their shoes, and their own idle chattering. But there was something in the air that they could hear. Something familiar... A _buzzing _sound.

The two girls' ears caught the sound and they immediately sprang into action: both of them turned on their heels with Barbara stepping behind Hannah, who reached for the satchel on her hip and pulled out a compact can of bug spray. She popped the cap off and liberally began to spray into the air in the direction of the buzzing, shouting at the threat defiantly. Once she stopped spraying she looked around, and her eyes caught a small critter falling to the ground; it was only an ordinary bug, but they weren't about to take any chances.

“Good work, Hannah!” Barbara exclaimed.

Hannah slapped the cap back onto the can and twirled it in her hand before sliding it back into her satchel, keeping a cool composure as she did so, “That was easy. The bug spray was a great idea!”

“Yeah! No crazy love bugs are going to sting us tonight!” Barbara stated as she began reaching into the waistband of her skirt, pulling out a few vials of viscous grey goo. “And I've got the acrid remedies for most basic love potions on hand!”

The girls giggled as they high fived each other and congratulated themselves on their own brilliant plan.

“We got into a lot of freaky trouble the last two Halloweens because of those dumb bugs, but not this year! Now we're prepared!” Hannah gloated.

“Yeah!” Barbara began, “There's nothing that can stop us from enjoying a perfectly normal Halloween now!”

The sounds of crashing trash bins and panicked screams could be heard in the distance. The street lights down the road suddenly cut out, filling the area with a blanket of darkness. A few buildings down the block, a shadowy figure came crashing out of an alley and stopped in the middle of the street, looking around before spotting Hannah and Barbara.

“H-H-Hannah...” Barbara stammered as she gripped her friend's arm with trembling fingers.

“Maybe it's just a lost kid...” Hannah tried to reason, her voice cracking as she spoke.

The girls shivered for a moment as Hannah's hand hovered over the bug spray. The figure stared at them silently, then it took one step forward and began sprinting at them with haste; Hannah drew her repellent once again and began spraying ahead of her as she and Barbara shut their eyes and turned away in fear, the pounding sound of footsteps drawing nearer.

“AAAHHH!”

“Hannah! Barb—ACK!”

The two girls opened their eyes and looked over their shoulders; caught in the cloud of spray, coughing and wheezing for fresh air, was none other than...

“Akko?!” the two girls yelled.

Akko waved her hands around to clear the air as she tried to contain her coughing. Barbara rolled her eyes and reached into her skirt, pulling a small vile of a clear fluid out and handing it to Akko who pulled the cork off and drank it without question. After a moment she cleared her throat and took a deep, clean breath.

“Thank you, Barbara! What was that?” Akko asked.

“More poison, hopefully.” Hannah interjected.

Akko had a shocked expression on her face, but Barbara cut in, “It was water mixed with some basic anti-toxins. To keep you from dying to bug spray.”

Akko sighed with relief and smiled, “Well thank you! But why did you spray me?”

“Well, you _are _a pest.” Hannah stated as she shook the can threateningly.

“Never mind that, why were _you _running out of an alley screaming like that? You scared us!” Barbara demanded.

“Oh!” Akko chirped, a look of panic sweeping over her face once again, “The goblin!”

“Goblin...?” the two girls questioned.

A distant cackling could be heard as yet another creature came crashing out of the alley, the street lights suddenly flickering back on; a stout green goblin was laughing in the street as it waved around a scepter with an amethyst jewel at the top. It turned its head and spotted Akko, who fumbled to grab her wand and drew it forward, ready for an attack, only to realize that she was holding it backwards. As Akko cried out in a panic and fumbled with her wand in her hands, the goblin pointed the scepter towards her and began chanting.

“_Maledicite mulierem tactus est scriptor!_”

A brilliant purple light shined from the tip of the scepter and bolted into the air; Hannah and Barbara ducked for cover while Akko finally corrected her wand, but it was too late. The blinding shot struck her and covered her body with a purple glow, tingling her skin all across her body before slowly fading away. Akko, shocked and confused, looked herself over for signs of change. After a moment, she looked to the goblin with her finger held to her chin.

“That didn't hurt, and I'm not transforming into anything horrible... What did you do to me?” she inquired.

The goblin cackled into the silent air, “_Foolish girl!_ You've been cursed!”

“Cursed?!” Akko shrieked, with Hannah and Barbara lifting their heads up now that it was safe.

“Yes! _Cursed!_” the goblin repeated, “You've been cursed with an ancient spell fueled by the jealousy of forlorn wizards destined to solitude!” The goblin laughed to itself once again, standing on one leg and hopping to the other as it taunted Akko. “You will live a lifetime without love nor the proper emotional support of your peers! You will feel the same isolation and envy that the lone wizards of the past faced! Even your very body will forget the warmth and comfort of a loving embrace!”

“This goblin is surprisingly well spoken.” Barbara whispered to Hannah, who nodded in agreement.

“What?!” Akko clamored, “How do I get rid of it?!”

The goblin howled with laughter as it pointed its bony finger at the group, “The only way to rid yourself of the curse is to experience the pleasures of sexual release brought upon you by a woman's tender touch!”

“_What?!_” Akko exclaimed. “... Wait, what?” she quickly questioned with genuine confusion.

“I think he wants you to have sex with a woman.” Barbara peeped up.

“And 'sexual release' is supposed to mean 'orgasm'.” Hannah chipped in.

“WHAT?!” Akko screamed.

The goblin fell over in a frenzy of laughter, “You'll _never_ be able to rid yourself of this curse! Once the curse has fully overtaken your body, you'll be alone _forever!_”

Suddenly a pair of foot steps could be heard from the alley as two people emerged from the shadows; the goblin looked over in surprise and jumped to its feet before running past the three girls with a wide gait, and two pursuers yelled at it as it escaped. It was Lotte and Sucy!

“Akko!” Lotte yelled as the two ran over to them. “Are you alright?”

“No!” Akko began, “That goblin cursed me!”

“Uh oh.” Sucy stated dryly, “Guess you're going to die now.”

Akko groaned, but Lotte spoke up, “We'll have to fix that later, we need to catch the goblin before it causes any more harm!”

“Right. I'll try to set up a trap to catch it. Maybe I'll use a mandrake.” Sucy stated as she continued to shuffle after the goblin.

“That's just going to cause _more_ harm! Akko, stay here in case it runs back this way!” Lotte instructed as she began running off as well. “Bye Barbara!”

“Goodbye Lotte!” Barbara cheerfully returned. Hannah perked an eyebrow at her and she suddenly cleared her throat to compose herself, “Uh, what a weirdo, saying bye to me like that!”

As the two girls ran down the road chasing after the goblin, a familiar silence fell upon the street. At least until Akko began wailing in agony.

“I'm cursed! _Cursed! _And I can't get rid of it unless I have sex with a... with a...” she trailed off as she came to a realization and gripped her head in frustration.

In the midst of her dismay, a solution came to her mind. Akko turned to Hannah and Barbara with clasped hands and a hopeful smile on her face, to which the girls angrily refused with a firm “NO!”.

“Come on! Hannah, Barbara, please!” Akko pleaded as she dropped to her knees, “You're the only ones who can help me get rid of this curse! Otherwise I'll be alone forever!”

“Not our problem.” Hannah coldly replied.

“Sounds like you should see a therapist.” Barbara jested.

“Please! I'll make it up to you! I'll do your homework for the rest of the year!”

“We don't want to fail our classes.” Hannah grimaced.

“_Please!_ I'll do anything you want!” Akko continued to beg.

The two girls paused for a moment, thinking it over. They looked to each other and shared a sinister smile.

“_Anything?_” they verified in unison.

“Yes, anything!” Akko assured.

The girls snickered as various ideas popped into their heads.

“Just a moment, Akko.” Hannah calmly stated.

The two girls turned away, whispering to each other and sharing a few giggles as they gathered their thoughts. Finally they turned back around and held their heads high with proud smiles, before slowly leaning over Akko.

“Alright, Akko, we'll help you out.” Hannah began.

“You will?!” Akko exclaimed.

“_But!_” Barbara interrupted, “We have a few things we'd like to ask of you in return...”

Akko became uneasy at the implications and swallowed the saliva in her mouth. “And wh-what would that be?”

“_First!_” Barbara began, “You're going to be cleaning our room as our maid for a whole week!”

“Huh?” Akko questioned as her face washed with concern.

“_Second!_” Hannah continued, “We're going to make you walk around naked at Luna Nova as _revenge_ for the time you left us outside in the cold all night with stupid drawings on our faces!”

“Huh?!” Akko blurted out as fear swept over her.

“_Third!_” Barbara finished, “I want all of your candy!”

“HUH?!” Akko shrieked. “Wh— Bu— I— That's so mean! How am I supposed to agree to any of that?!”

The two girls lifted their heads and turned away. “Fine then, stay alone forever.”

Akko quickly thought it over, her mind jumping back and forth between panic and fear from two different horrible outcomes. She was about to object their proposal, but she realized a funny feeling in her arm... or rather, a _lack _of feeling. It was slowly growing numb!

“AH!” she yelled as she gripped her arm, waving it around and smacking it in order to feel something, anything. “My arm! I can't feel anything! The curse is already taking effect!”

“What a shame.” Hannah stated.

“Hmph.” Barbara added.

Akko's eyes darted left and right as she looked for another way to escape this terrible situation, but she couldn't think of anything. If she didn't act now, she might become numbed and alone forever. Her head fell in sorrow as she let out a long sigh.

“Fine!” Akko said, “I'll do it!”

The two girls remained with their backs to her, so silent that it chilled Akko's bones, but Hannah finally spoke one simple word: “Beg.”

Akko's face was quickly swept with disgust and confusion, “B-Beg?!”

“Yup.” Hannah said as the two girls turned around, “Beg for us to make you our maid and to humiliate you at school.”

“And to take your candy.” Barbara added.

Akko's eyes were wide and her jaw was slack with just how disturbed she was, but the spreading numbness in her arm compelled her to act.

Clasping her hands together once again, Akko scooted forward on her knees and looked up to the girls. With pleading eyes, she begged them, “_Please_ make me serve you as your maid so I can clean for you! _Please_ make me walk around the academy naked so you can humiliate me! _Please_ take all of my Halloween candy! Please please please!”

“Hmm...” Hannah pondered.

“Did that sound sincere enough to you?” Barbara questioned.

“I don't know, I feel like she could have been a bit more enthusiastic about being naked in front of all of our classmates.” Hannah reasoned.

“For crying out loud, please just fuck me already and give me an orgasm!” Akko shouted with tears forming in her eyes, “My whole arm feels like TV static!”

The two girls were taken aback and blushed from Akko's plea.

Hannah cleared her throat and flicked Akko's forehead, “Fine, idiot, we'll help you. Jeez...”

“But we're not happy about this!” Barbara stated as she helped Akko to her feet.

“I'm not either! But I'm too young to die alone!” Akko stated before quieting down, now uncertain of what to do. “So, how do we...?”

Hannah sighed and crossed her arms, “Let's just do this quickly so we can get it over with.”

Barbara nodded with a stern frown on her face.

Before Akko could do anything else, the two girls grabbed her arms and moved in to plant a kiss on each cheek. Akko's eyebrows perked up in surprise, and the kisses were quickly pecking their way down her face and to her neck. A warm tingly feeling was spreading from her neck and across her chest while a pleasant buzz filled her head, but Akko became increasingly worried as she could only feel one of the girls holding on to her arms. Hannah and Barbara stopped their advances as their lips reached the collar of Akko's witch uniform.

“This needs to come off.” Hannah stated as she began to yank the hooded robe over Akko's head.

After a bit of resistance, she finally pulled it off and left Akko in only her undershirt and underwear. She covered herself in embarrassment, since they were still out in the middle of town, but Barbara quickly pulled her arms away from her body as she loosened her ribbon tie.

“Don't worry, no one's ever out at this hour. Trust me.” she reassured.

Akko nodded, still concerned but having little choice in the matter. The two girls began undoing the buttons on her shirt and pulled it apart, revealing her white bra and bare body. The two girls continued to kiss her around the chest and stomach, their gentle lips softly pressing against Akko's skin and sending pleasant shivers across her body. But Akko's attention was drawn away from their stimulating touches as her other arm began to lose its feeling starting from the fingertips. Akko gulped and whimpered as she grew more anxious.

Hannah's fingers crawled around to Akko's back and began fumbling around the strap, searching for the hook but unable to find it. After a moment of confusion, she finally paid attention to Akko's chest and realized that the hook was on the front side.

“Really? You're too stupid to hook your bra from behind?” Hannah belittled as she placed her hands over Akko's chest and unhooked her bra, letting the cups fall to the side so her breasts could freely rest in the open. “How pitiful, your boobs are smaller than mine.” she chided as she pressed her own chest against Akko's exposed breasts.

“I didn't agree to be insulted, you know!” Akko objected, her nipples stiffening as they rubbed against the soft fabric of Hannah's blue vest.

“Yeah, well I don't want to do this either!” Hannah barked as she stepped back to pinch Akko's nipple and pull on it, causing her to wince in pain.

Akko's face scrunched up as she tried to keep calm, ignoring the pain instead to focus on the pleasure. Barbara was still kissing her stomach and moving her lips down to her thighs, and Hannah began to grope one breast and gently rub her hurt nipple to make up for the pain. Her arms were both becoming difficult to move now, feeling heavy as the only sensation spreading through them was a dull emptiness. She could still feel the rising pleasure in her core as the girls kissed her thighs and groped her chest, and she put all of her focus on those feelings.

“Hmph. If this isn't doing anything, then we need to work together.” Hannah stated, “Barbara!”

Barbara stood up and placed her hand around Akko's breast, squeezing the flesh to draw out her nipple around her fingers. “Got it! I know exactly what you're thinking!” she exclaimed as she quickly pressed her lips around Akko's nipple and began sucking on it hungrily.

Hannah stood with wide eyes as she watched her friend suck on her enemy's breast, “That's not what I was thinking at all, but that can work too.” She then squeezed Akko's breast in her hand and fit as much of its soft skin as she could into her mouth, using the full suctioning force of it to aggressively suck on Akko's boob.

Akko stirred and murmured as she was assaulted with two kinds of pleasure from her chest, one tender and sweet while the other was rough and forceful. Her nipple was being tugged on with a gentle but constant pull from Barbara's puckered lips, and her other breast was taught in Hannah's mouth while her tongue teased and circled around her nipple. The warmth in Akko's chest was spreading throughout her body, and her womanhood was quickly becoming excited beneath the tight confines of her panties. But she couldn't ignore another sensation in her body...

“M-My legs...” Akko weakly stammered. Her feet were losing their feeling and her legs were starting to feel weak.

The two girls, perhaps ignoring her or misinterpreting her, continued to suck on her boobs with even more vigor. Hannah's mouth was sucking, kissing, and licking all over Akko's breast until it was wet with saliva and somewhat sore from all of the pulling; Barbara's lips were much more tender though, and instead focused on pulling, licking, and nibbling on Akko's nipple. The sensations were certainly exciting Akko, to the point where she wasn't sure if her legs were weak from the curse or arousal, but the point still stood that she soon would not be able to stand.

“My legs are getting weak, I-I'm going to fall over.” Akko stated.

Hannah popped her soft breast from her mouth and wiped her lips off, “Whine, whine, whine. Are you really getting tired already?” Hannah taunted as she pulled on Akko's nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“I-It's the curse, it's making my legs go numb!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Hannah dismissed as she raised her hand and slapped Akko across the tit, causing it to bounce sharply as she gasped in pain. After regaining her posture, she looked up at Hannah with a furrowed brow.

“Ow! That hurt!” Akko exclaimed, loud enough to startle Barbara who pulled her head away from Akko's other breast.

“Good! That makes me feel better since I don't want to do this one bit!” Hannah said as she flicked Akko's nipple every few seconds, causing her to wince each time. “It's your fault for getting that stupid curse! And even after a little bit of foreplay, you're already getting tired and falling over! What are you, a virgin? Huh? Are you a _virgin_, Akko?” she mocked, still flicking Akko's breast to torture her.

Akko's face contorted in both pain and frustration, quickly growing tired of Hannah's bullying. She looked up to Hannah's smug, arrogant face and thought of all the nasty things she's done to her, and all the horrible things she planned to do to her. She was having too much fun using her power over her, and Akko had taken as much as she could stand in her dire situation. Her arms were too heavy to punch her and her legs were too weak to kick her, so Akko did the only thing she could think of to retaliate.

Gritting her teeth with a growl, Akko lunged her body forward – much to Hannah's surprise – and clamped her jaw around her neck. She bit down hard, digging her teeth into Hannah's shoulder muscle, as Hannah let out a sudden gasp of pain and smacked her knees together before falling down. Barbara pulled Akko back, just as shocked, while Hannah sat on her knees rubbing her pained neck.

“Akko! What's wrong with you?!” Barbara exclaimed, turning to Hannah with a worried expression. “Are you okay, Hannah?”

“It's her fault for being so mean to me!” Akko defended herself, “I hate doing this just as much as you do, but don't torture me after everything I agreed to! I'm just trying... to... um...”

Akko's words died off as she grew uneasy, and even Barbara seemed concerned as she watched Hannah stand up with staggered feet and her head held low. She put her hands on Akko's shoulders with a firm grip, and Akko tensed up as she noticed the clearly visible row of bite marks on Hannah's neck. Hannah's hands slowly moved up Akko's neck until they were ringed around it, and Hannah lifted her head to look Akko dead in the eyes. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows were scrunched in the middle, an expression of both anger and arousal that caused Akko's heart and vagina to quiver.

Hannah took a deep, long breath, released her lip, and spoke firmly yet quietly. “You are going to **pay** for that.”

Akko's weak legs crossed over one another as a dreadful feeling of fear and lust washed over her.

“Barbara,” Hannah began as she removed her hands from Akko's neck, “you take her front. I'll hold her up from behind.”

“R-Right!” Barbara said, clearly unnerved by the sudden change in tone. She placed her hands on Akko's hips, holding her steady while they shared uncertain glances.

Hannah stepped behind Akko and slung her arms beneath her armpits, her hands palming her boobs so she could give them a firm squeeze. Akko let out a small moan, and Hannah brought her lips to Akko's ears.

“You finish when I say so. Got it?”

Akko gulped and nodded her head, feeling strangely aroused by both the intimate sensation of being this close to someone she hated as well as just how surprisingly intimidating Hannah could be.

Hannah curled her fingers and gave another firm squeeze to Akko's breasts, and at the same time Barbara's hands crept around to her backside and groped her rear. From both sides, Akko was being fondled by the girls as her body wiggled and shifted around in their grasps. If she pushed her body forward she would only press her chest into Barbara's and rub her butt against Hannah, and if she tried to pull back she would lean into Hannah's embrace while Barbara tried pulling her hips closer. Each way she rocked, the girls groped her body and teased her swimming head; Barbara would plant kisses along her cheeks when she was close, and Hannah would bite at her neck if she moved backwards. Akko found herself shifting over and over again with no way to escape, and soon she found herself pressed between the girls as they closed in on her.

Akko gasped and let out a faltered moan. Her legs were wobbling as desire spread throughout her body, but at the same time she was slowly losing sensation above the knees. She tried to speak out to the girls, but as soon as she opened her mouth Barbara had wrapped their lips together in a passionate kiss. To add to it, Hannah bent her head over and bit Akko's neck in the same spot that she had originally bit her, causing Akko to gasp into Barbara's mouth as the girl's tongue forced itself around her own tongue. She could do very little with her body now that her limbs felt so heavy and numb, so all she could do was give in to the pleasure as the two girls played with her body as they pleased.

Finally Barbara broke her kiss, a string of saliva threading between their lolled tongues, and gave Akko's butt one last squeeze before slowly shifting down to her knees. She planted wet kisses down her chest, her stomach, and all the way to her thighs as she kneeled beneath Akko; she placed her head between Akko's thighs, holding onto her legs for support while keeping her head tipped back far enough so that her pointed horns didn't poke into her stomach. Looking down at her, Akko could see the joy in Barbara's eyes as she kissed through the thin, damp fabric of her panties and teased her womanhood. She hooked a finger into each side of her underwear and slowly pulled it down, revealing her excited vagina to the cool air as her panties peeled off from her soft, wet mound.

Barbara gently kissed up Akko's thighs as her fingers curled around the back of her legs, just beneath her butt cheeks, and her lips soon found their way to Akko's pussy. She planted a lone tender kiss against her lips before pressing her tongue into her folds, quickly working her tongue inside of Akko's vagina without hesitation. Akko's legs bent together slightly, her thighs hugging Barbara's cheeks as she did so, and her unsteady balance only grew worse as Barbara continued to force her tongue deeper and deeper into Akko's womanhood, curving and rubbing against her warm inner walls with shocking finesse. Akko would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Hannah holding her up.

“That better feel as good as it looks, I don't want to be here all night.” Hannah scolded as her head peered over Akko's shoulder, though as Akko looked up to her she seemed quite content despite her tone.

Hannah's hands squeezed Akko's breasts once again, and her lips began peppering Akko's neck with soft kisses while randomly biting her neck to keep her on edge. The loving kisses sent a gentle buzz of pleasure up her neck, but the bites sent a sharp bolt of arousal across her skin. That mixed with the excellent movements of Barbara's tongue inside of her pussy caused Akko to squirm, moan, and tremble as her head was swimming with lust. But as horny and close as she was, the threatening numbness was closing in on her body; her legs had lost close to all sensation, and she could feel it spreading across her chest and down to her crotch.

“I-I'm... close...” Akko stuttered, “But my body— Ah!”

Hannah shushed her as one arm wrapped around her chest and the other crawled down her body until her fingertips were hovering above her clitoris. “You just stay quiet and focus on the pleasure.” she instructed, “And remember... You only get to orgasm when _I _say so.”

Akko weakly nodded her head, and Hannah slowly ran circles around her clit with her fingers. Just two fingers was all she needed as they danced around her button and glossed over the top of it, running it through the crevice between them or gently flicking it with a passing stroke. That, combined with Barbara's hungry mouth kissing her vulva and her tongue dancing inside of her dripping pussy, lead Akko closer and closer to the sweet sensation she was struggling to reach; the sweet release that was clouded by the numbness.

Even though her chest grew heavy, she fought with all of her strength to move her arms only a few inches so that her hands could wrap around Barbara's horns and hold them for support – and to pull her mouth even closer to her vagina. The two girls were doing all they could to hold Akko's body up, but at this point they were struggling to stay up right without spilling onto the ground as their sweaty bodies pressed together in the hot intensity of their sex. A cold breeze blew through the street, and Akko could only feel it against her crotch.

Barbara's tongue inside of her pushed deep inside of her pussy, curled back in long strokes, and pushed deeper still as her nose was pressed right against Akko's folds. Hannah's fingers were dancing around Akko's clit at an overwhelming pace, and each flick of her fingers sent bolt after bolt of burning desire. Akko was moaning aloud, quite loudly at that, as the two girls gave everything they had into pleasuring her; even Barbara was murmuring in delight as she ate Akko out, but Hannah was only letting out heavy breaths as she bit her lip tight to keep quiet.

Akko barely had the strength to struggle now, to even shift her body as the girls held her together and pleasured her vagina, and her mind was growing foggier and foggier as the numbness set in around the fading bliss. She felt like she was losing grasp of it, as if the orgasm she was so desperate for was escaping her reach due to a heavy slumber, but then a single word caught Akko's attention...

“Akko.”

With all the strength she had, Akko turned her head and peered through her weak eyes to see Hannah's head craning over her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes with a longing desire as she released the bite she held on her lip and spoke one sweet, glorious word to Akko's ears...

“_Come._”

Hannah brought her mouth closer and their lips pressed together in a passionate sharing of tongue and spit, and the instant she spoke that word it felt like a floodgate had been opened. All at once, the pleasure that was fading away came rocketing back into Akko's body and coursed through her like a burning passion, like lightning bolts shocking every muscle in her body as she trembled beneath the immense euphoria. All of the muscles in her core seized up as her pussy tightened and quaked with pleasure, spraying warm fluids of her lustful desires into Barbara's mouth. Akko could barely breathe as her entire body was washed over with a wave of pure bliss, her breath caught in her mouth as Hannah kept her lips locked to Akko's as her fingers kept slowly twirling around her clitoris. A dull warmth in her core had quickly spread like a fire across her body, and Akko could feel every last bit of unfiltered ecstasy in her body.

After a long moment of heaven, the girls finally pulled their mouths away from each other with varying expressions: Barbara looked quite content as she licked her lips and stood back up, whereas Hannah was already trying to recompose her more serious attitude, while Akko was completely dazed and nearly drooling. The two girls slowly let go of Akko's body, and she quickly collapsed to her knees to their surprise.

Akko shook her head to regain focus and cried out, “Oh no! The curse hasn't left my legs yet, they're still numb!”

“No,” Barbara began as she offered a hand to Akko, “that just sort of happens after a really nice orgasm. You'll be fine.”

Akko graciously took Barbara's hand and weakly stood to her feet, her legs still wobbling as she struggled to put her clothes on. With the last of her energy, she thrust herself upon Hannah with arms spread open as she wrapped her up in a startling embrace.

“Thank you, Hannah! Thank you so much for helping me!” Akko cried out with glee.

Hannah, both surprised and feigning anger, attempted to push Akko away as she chided her. “Yeah, yeah! I only did it because you begged us to! And don't forget our deal! Now get off of me, you loser!”

Hannah was berating Akko, but with her ear pressed against her chest Akko could hear her heart thumping loudly.

“But Hannah,” Akko said as she was slowly peeled off, “you seemed like you were enjoying it at the end.”

“N-No!” Hannah denied, “It was just the heat of the moment getting to me! You were sweating and moaning and crying on me while I was trying to hold you up, so of _course_ I looked a little flustered!”

Hannah crossed her arms and turned her head away, apparently upset now. Akko didn't mind though, and turned to Barbara to thank her as well.

After a short few minutes, a voice could be heard down the road.

“_Akkooo!_”

It was Lotte and Sucy! They were both returning from their chase, with Lotte holding the scepter and Sucy dragging the goblin by a long binding chain.

“Lotte! Sucy! You caught it!” Akko exclaimed.

The girls all gathered around the goblin, each one sharing their thoughts on the matter.

“We cornered him in an alley, and Sucy managed to catch him with some magical chains that latch onto a target on their own.” Lotte explained.

“So this is the little guy that did all this?” Barbara questioned.

“He wasn't so tough once we had him cornered. He started gibbering something with the stick and that gave us a chance to catch him.” Sucy said.

“Tch! I should kick your head off for causing all this trouble for me!” Hannah threatened as she raised her leg, ready to strike, only being stopped by Barbara pulling her out of reach.

Akko pointed a finger to the goblin, who shamefully looked up to her, “Why would you cast a convoluted curse upon someone with such highly specific stipulations being required in order to relieve its effect?!”

Everyone looked at Akko in amazement, surprised that she knew how to say words as big as 'convoluted' and 'stipulations'.

“Your English skills have been improving again, Akko!” Lotte cheerfully announced.

“Hey, yeah!” Akko replied, “Our classes have been helping a lot!”

Akko turned her attention back to the goblin, who only shrugged her off. “I was planning to sell it off to some crook, but you brats just had to get in the way of a good burglary. That magic item shop has all kinds of old relics, and all for a high price. Maybe if you hadn't gotten in the way, I wouldn't have cursed you, now would I?”

“Why do you make it sound like it's _my_ fault when _you're_ the one committing all the crimes here?!”

“I'm just trying to live an honest life here, lady!”

“By stealing?!”

“I said 'honest', not 'noble'!”

Akko groaned, “At least we got rid of the curse and caught you.”

“Wait, really?!” the goblin questioned, “You actually managed to get help from those two bi—”

The goblin couldn't finish his sentence however, as Hannah had swiftly delivered her foot directly into the side of his skull.

“And THAT is for causing all this trouble for me!” Hannah shouted as Barbara struggled to hold her back.

The girls finally managed to calm Hannah down, and after Lotte hooked the chained goblin up to her broom the five prepared to part ways.

“We'll take this goblin back to the academy to find out what the Headmistress wants to do with him.” Lotte explained. “By the way, where's Diana?”

“She's back at her estate handing out candy this year!” Barbara stated.

“Last Halloween for her was... _a bit much_. She wanted something more simple this year.” Hannah said.

“She actually gets trick-or-treaters way out there?” Akko asked.

“Apparently so.” the two girls replied.

“Whatever.” Sucy cut in, “Let's get this goblin out of here and go home.”

“Right!” Akko said as she stood behind Sucy, mounting the broom while latching onto her as they lifted into the air. Lotte was towing the goblin along by the chain, and the girls gave their farewells.

“Oh, Akko!” Hannah cheerfully called out, “Don't forget about our deal! We can't _wait_ to see you!”

“O-Oh, r-right!” Akko stammered, failing to keep her composure.

The three girls took to the skies as the other two continued to walk through the empty streets. The air was cool and stars dotted the night sky as Lotte's skull lantern lit the way to the ley line terminal. The only sounds were the wind blowing past their ears and the goblin occasionally grumbling to himself.

“Hey Akko, what 'deal' was Hannah talking about?” Lotte asked.

“Oh! I uh, well you see, it was this thing where, uh...” Akko struggled to come up with an answer, “I'll have to explain it another time! Or maybe never! It's a _secret_ deal!”

Lotte and Sucy looked to each other with questioning eyes, but shrugged it off and focused on flying. Many bizarre things happen on Halloween, and this night was no different.


End file.
